Inori-Kun's Birthday!
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: Multiple smut stories between canon characters and ocs (and a few canon ships here and there) This is a birthday present for my best friend Inori-Kun!
1. Daddy (Part 1)

Daddy (Part 1)

((This is an early birthday present for my best friend Inori-kun. She's absolutely amazing and because I'm kinda broke, I'm gonna write her porn. It'll be between characters in our rp and some characters from Young Justice and Teen Titans. Each will be split up into 2 chapters. Enjoy!))

A crummy bar, crummy alcohol and barely enough money to pay for it

The life of Adrian Knight, also known as Red X

He sipped at the drink he'd been handed, considering downing the drink and just going home until she walked in.

A young woman, couldn't be over the age of seventeen, grey toned eyes, and black and white hair.

He saw her sit down in a booth, smoothing out the white, hospital like outfit she was wearing.

"Whelp...one good deed per year," He thought, downing the rest of his drink and sliding into the seat across from her

He looked her straight into her eyes and quietly said, "You've drawn quite a bit of attention little lady".

She simply arched a white eyebrow and said: "Was it the fact I have the color scheme of a Dalmatian or that I look like I'm barely legal?"

Sassy one huh

Adrian smirked and leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. "I'll let you pick..it's a school night, isn't it? You should head home"

"Home doesn't want me..so I figured I'd stumble into a friendly bar and ask for the help of a kind stranger.." She stated sarcastically.

He got a little angry at her response, but he played along. "Keep snarling honey..I'm just trying to warn you before you get dragged out back by a truck driver"

She shifted slightly, leaning forwards. "If I go back home I'll be dead," she stated in a hushed, serious tone. But soon her mood shifted again, her thin lips curving into a smile. "So..feel like being a friendly stranger?"

Adrian pondered for a second. Sure she was hot but she had to be like...16? 17? He knew he had shitty restraint but for some reason, he took the challenge.

"Depends...you have an older sister?" He said, leaning in closer so they were a mere inch apart.

She laughed lowly. "No older sister...but we can Hotwire a car and drive to where I'm legal..if that's all you want"

He chewed the inside of his lip. Oddly enough he was interested. Yet disgusted by the fact that he was a legal adult and she was probably in high school.

He tried diverting the attention from sex as much as possible, retorting with, "Perfectly honest it's not the fact that your underage...It's the fact my tastes lie with women of a certain age.."

"So you're a cougar chaser," She said bluntly

"Well damn aren't you direct..", he stood up, "Cmon...you've enticed me with promises of grand theft auto"

After breaking into a truck Adrian started driving..well god knows where. He couldn't bring her home, she wouldn't tell him where her home is..what could he do?

Besides get distracted by the young, attractive, well-endowed teenager sitting in his car...

He shook his head slightly. "Stop thinking of that stuff knight.." He thought, focusing on the road.

She looked out the window, her eyes shifting towards him. Honestly, he looked just as young as she did. His face just looked a little more..lived in. Messy dark hair, a slight shadow on his chin, and deep-set eyes. She liked it.

"Can I know my savior's name?" She said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Depends...what are you gonna tell the police"

"Nothing...if you don't mess with me," She said, crossing her arms and smirking a little.

Adrian laughed lowly, "Here I thought you wanted me to mess with you...you can call me Adrian. Or Daddy...whichever you prefer"

She smirked. "Alright..daddy"

Adrian blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless.

After a few more minutes of silence, Adrian decided to bring her to his apartment..too bad he was fucking miles from it at this point.

She broke the silence, "So you know why I was in there? Tell me your excuse"

No answer

"Silent treatment? I would've thought you'd be there trying to drink enough to turn that 50-year-old waitress 30.."

He laughed. "I'm looking for a MILF. I'll leave Golden Girls for when I turn 25"

"And how old are you now?"

He rolled his eyes "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting to know me...I'm 21. And 3 quarters"

"So you'd fuck a 50-year-old woman?"

"Hey look at Cher..she's 70 and she could get it.."

"She's also gotten a lot of surgery"

"And?"

It was gonna be a long car ride.

"Ain't much but it's mine," He said, gesturing to the apartment building before him. "what do you want from this anyway..?"

She shrugged. "Food, a bed and Internet access"

Adrian opened the door, walking in with her. "I only have my bed..you snore?"

She giggled. "No I don't..and I'll sleep on the couch if I have to."

"You get the bed I'll take sheets and the floor"

"You'd take the floor over cuddling with a virgin?"

He rolled his eyes and walked her upstairs.

After they made it to his apartment he opened the door, gesturing to the giant span of..nearly nothing in his apartment. A fridge, counted a few chairs, a microwave, and 2 other rooms. She looked around, smirking. "Where's your one bowl and plastic forks and knives"

"I happen to have silver wear and plates..thank you," he said, sticking out his tongue.

"Well you really don't have a couch, so I guess you have a new cuddle buddy"

"If we do cuddle you won't be a virgin in the morning" He joked.

She shrugged. "It's whatever..the carpets match the drapes by the way"

He blushed brightly, clearing his throat and muttering. 'I need a fucking shower..'

He walked out of the bathroom, sighing slightly. "Since when did teenagers become so flirty...where was she when I was in high school," He thought, quickly changing into a shirt, boxers and sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen, seeing the girl he brought home on the floor, looking at a slice of cold pizza like it was a diamond.

"What is this?" She said, looking up at him with wide, grey eyes.

"It's cold pizza..."

"I love it...sorry food is pretty scarce where I'm from," She said lowly, shoving the rest of the slice in her mouth and walking to the bathroom so she could shower.

He leaned against his fridge, cringing at the fact he had to find clothes for her.


	2. The Only One Allowed

_((So I'm taking a break from Daddy. I don't know why its so hard to finish writing that. So in the meantime here's some terrible porn I wrote at 3 in the morning XD))_

 _'I'm the only one allowed to do this..'_

She's just lying there..waiting for me to do something. 

I leaned down, cupping her cheek in my hand and wondering how such dead looking eyes held so much life..her eyes always looked glossed over. Almost gray. They were once a more vibrant blue, I knew that much. 

"Ben honey?" 

I snapped out of my trance, smiling a little bit and putting a loose hair back in place. 

"Yeah?" 

"If you don't wanna do this we really don't have to.." 

"Jerry don't worry. I want to" 

I think I did anyway. I moved away from her face and looked down at her. Curly blonde hair tucked into perfectly even pigtails, gray toned blue eyes, and a slightly chubby round face. Her neck was slim, her shoulders strong..she had on one of my old t-shirts that barely clung to her body. You could still see the way her breasts curved against the fabric, and the way that delicate waist moved into thicker hips, thighs, calves and surprisingly delicate looking ankles. 

"I swear you get cuter every time we do this," She said, sitting up to kiss me. She always tasted like an odd mix of Jolly Rancher's and marshmallow..sounds weird but that's what she is..weird in the best way possible. It matched my weird. Her crazy matches mine. 

I broke the kiss, moving to her neck and running my tongue over her pulse point. I nipped at her skin gently, sucking at the skin until red marks started to form. I heard her groan slightly, her arms wrapping around my torso. I let my hands slide under the shirt she wore, smiling when I felt nothing underneath. I gently groped her breasts, laughing quietly when I heard her gasp and moan more. I continued these motions for a few minutes before my smile faltered. I remember what she wanted. 

"You're absolutely sure about this?" I said, dragging my thumbs over her nipples. 

"Ben *groan* I know you wouldn't hurt me as bad as some of those *moan* guys do.I trust you dollface" She said, petting my hair. 

I nodded, pulling off my shirt and pajama pants along with my boxers. I reached over to the bedside table and picked up one of her hair ties. She held out her wrists and smiled..that gorgeous..gorgeous smile. 

I put her hands behind her back, using the hair tie to keep them secure there. Granted it wasn't the strongest of holds, but she wouldn't move them either way. 

I looked at her, smiled along with her and gripped at the two fluffy pigtails tightly. I yanked her head down to my crotch, my cock twitching slightly once I heard her groan out in pleasure or pain..probably both. She looked up at me as she licked up the side of it, and I grinned, almost glaring down at her. "That all you can do.." I said, giving her hair another yank. 

She blushed and groaned out again, before moving her mouth onto my cock. I let my head fall back for a moment as I used the grip I had on her hair to pull her all the way down..she gagged but managed pretty well. Anyone without her level of flexibility would be in pain in the position she was in, but she was different. She's durable. 

I used the grip on her hair to move her up and down on my cock, my groans mixing in with her muffled gags. After a while, I pulled her off to breath. 

Her face was flushed and her breathing was erratic, but I didn't give her too much time before slamming her back down. Almost delighting in the choked scream that came out. I continued for a few minutes, only offering her a few seconds of air between each thrust. 

I couldn't do this for much longer..for two reasons. 

One, she deserves to feel something too. 

Two, I have an attractive blonde woman who's letting me face fuck her..nobody would last that long. 

I pulled her off, letting her sit up and catch her breath. I wiped off her mouth and flipped her on her stomach. Her face hit the mattress as she continued to try and catch her breath. I reached into the same bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, slipping it on. Unlike certain Kryptonians, we like to play it safe. 

I ran my fingers over her wet folds, smiling again when I heard a hoarse moan. I continued this for a few minutes, never once entering her. Only rubbing against her clit gently every now and again. She twitched each time my finger moved over the sensitive nub, and I smiled once more before moving my fingers away. She closed her eyes, panting gently. 

I pushed into her slowly, her gentle breathing soon turning into moans of pleasure after she struggled to arch her back enough to look at me. I thought I'd help her. 

I grabbed at her hair again, pulling her back as far as her frame would allow me to without too much pain, and I started thrusting. 

She screamed out, bare breasts rocking back and forth with the motions of my thrusting. They were wordless screams, but I loved hearing them. 

"H-Harder.." I heard her groan out, and I answered with a few groans of my own as I thrust as hard as I could, still keeping a tight grip on her pigtails. 

After a few more minutes of thrusting, I felt the end nearing, so I lowered one of my hands from her hair and moved it to where our bodies connected. I rubbed at that sensitive nub of flesh and I knew she'd be finished within a few seconds. She screamed out my name along with numerous curses, and she would've fallen limp if not for my hand that remained in her hair. I smirked and moved my hand back up to grab the other neglected piece of hair, and continued to thrust into her. 

'Overstimulation feels good to her..remember..' I had to almost repeat to myself..I know her history and she knows mine. 

An introvert seeking nothing but mother and father's approval. 

A blank slate tampered in ways most couldn't survive from. 

We've both been tampered with..a lot of people in this tower have. 

Most of us aren't able to really feel anything unless it's intense. Like our nerves were numb from all the pain we've endured at such a young age. 

It's why she's always determined to set my nerves on fire... 

And why I'm determined to do the same to her's. 

"Ben~" She groaned out, her insides gripping at me with the last bit of strength she had left. I thrust one last time as deep as I could go, my whole body stiffening as I yanked hard onto the hair I've essentially turned into handlebars. 

I panted, releasing her hair slowly and gently, kissing the back of her neck and mumbling different apologies. 

"Don't worry about it..it was amazing.." She said, slipping out of the hair tie bonds and lying on her back, equally out of breath. Despite how drained I was I found myself looking at her once more. 

Her hairline reddened slightly from all the yanking, her lips very slightly swollen, her neck covered in slowly darkening marks, her wrists angry and red from the tie and her legs gently moving from the aftershock of her orgasm. She shifted slightly, probably to ease some of her back pain. It couldn't have been too comfortable. 

She looked up at me, our eyes locked, my blue eyes staring straight into hers. She looked down my torso, muscular but not overdone, slightly coated in sweat from the activities, narrower hips, strong legs..both of our bodies littered with scars from different fights we may have gotten in.. 

She laughed weakly, her voice hoarse. "I love you, honey. Thank you.." I lied down next to her and held her close, muttering similar words into the space between her pigtails. 

_'I'm the only one allowed to do this..'_


	3. Joys of Masochism

"Why are you so into S & M?"

The dark haired male asked, watching his girlfriend run her fingers through her hair. The girls on the team decided to raid Starfire's cosplay box, and Fia chose the street fighter character Poison.

While Connor liked the way she looked in the outfit, he'd like it better off. But that wasn't his decision at the moment.

"I dunno..just kinda like the idea of you whimpering in need," Fia said with a light laugh, turning and looking at her boyfriend, who had a rather shocked expression on his face.

"...Interesting" He said lowly, blushing and looking down. He didn't like the idea of feeling weak or submissive, but if she were the dominant..maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

They were no strangers to sex, they were the main reason soundproofing was installed in Titans Tower, but it was always more of a shared dominance. One never overpowered the other.

It might be interesting to have a change.

"Yeah. I mean it's pretty difficult to hurt you, even with super strength and a riding crop" She said, punctuating the statement by taking the crop and hitting his jean covered ass gently. He laughed lowly, pulling her smaller frame closer to him. "Perv.." He said before kissing her. He ran his fingers up her back, the curves of her spine and muscles exposed with the crop top and shorts she was wearing. Before he had the chance to pull the thin piece of fabric away he felt an odd warmth around his hands.

He opened his eyes to see red light enveloping his wrists. Suddenly his hands were behind his back, held securely with the light from her ring.

"What are you-"

"Teaching you the joys of masochism~" Fia stated, pulling him over to the bed and using her ring to keep his hands tied down to either bed post.

Connor attempted to move but found himself stopped short. "These are pretty strong huh.." He said, trying to look around for where the smaller New God went.

Fia sat on his groin, still clad in a small white crop top and shorts that looked smaller than most pairs of underwear she wore..did she even have underwear under those?

Nearly instinctively he bucked up against her, groaning at the lack of friction. "Shh..calm down and you'll get what you want" She let her pointer and middle finger trail up his abs through the confines of his cotton shirt, up to his chest and to the collar of the shirt. "Forgive me?"

"For what-"

And with that there was a long rip down the center of his shirt, exposing the gently tanned flesh. She ran her nails up his abs, to his chest, and back down again.

"Fuck.." He said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt his hips roll against her again, his jeans suddenly not fitting right.

"Keep squirming and I tie your hips down too.." She said, in a surprisingly firm voice that made Connor's hips snap to a stop.

"Good boy.." She said with a smile before taking off his belt, sliding his jeans down his legs and moving to slip off his boots. His boxers were already tented decently high. "Looks like the suns rising a little earlier today.." She said, teasing him with the little nickname he gave his cock.

His cheeks flushed, and he was about to say something before Fia placed a hand over his mouth. "Say one more thing" She leaned in close to his ear. "And I gag you.." He shuddered slightly, the tone in her voice reminding him how forceful she could be, how strong she could be.

It made him harder.

She kissed him gently. "Good boy...I think you deserve a little reward.."

He knew he wasn't supposed to speak, so he just gave a nod to urge her to continue.

She straddled him, using her ring to adjust his position. "There..you should be able to see me a little better now," She said, smirking a little at his restrained form.

Connor looked her over, chewing on his inner lip when he watched her form move. Long, black hair swept to one side. Beautiful red/purple eyes that swirled gently whenever they were like this. She dropped all human cloaking and had her gray toned skin, skin he knew was hers (thanks, megan), was shown proudly. She wasn't as curvy as the other girls on the team, her body was a bit more war torn. Little food and strenuous fighting left her with a slim, yet incredibly toned physique. The only area's that felt remotely soft where her breasts and face..the rest of her toned, tight and ready to crush the bones of whoever she encountered.

She let her slim hands run over the cut abs of her stomach, her hands gripping at the bottom of the crop top and gently pulling it off herself. Fia was an A-Cup (and hated it), but Connor didn't mind. In fact, he kind of liked them. He let his resolve slip for a moment, thrusting up against her and eliciting a small groan from the alien.

"What did I tell you about not moving?" She said, lying on his Semi-bare chest, her softer breasts resting on his pecs.

"D-Don't do it," He said, his control slowly slipping.

"And about not talking~," She said, another beam coming from her ring and wrapping around his mouth. He groaned in protest, struggling against the binds before feeling lips against his cheek moving down his neck.

"You've been bad...haven't you?" She said, kissing down his neck, nipping occasionally. One hand trailing down to his boxers and feeling his hardened arousal through the thin fabric.

His groans of protests turned into moans of pleasure, as he thrust shallowly into the motions of her hand.

"Moving again~" She said, biting at the base of his neck harder, eliciting a pained groan from the Kryptonian beneath her.

Fia smiled, feeling his hips stop moving. She planted a chaste kiss on his cheek before continuing to move down his body, a skilled tongue licking over every sensitive piece of skin on the male until she reached the pronounced v at his hips. She looked up at him, licking a slow line up his hardening arousal through his boxers.

"Fuck.." He said from behind the gag, his body nearly trembling in an effort to keep still.

Fia hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, pulling them off his body and smiling at the revealed member.

Standing proud and at attention Fia moved between Connor's legs, spreading them before licking another straight line up his cock. She continued licking all around, the small gasps and moans from the clone urging her on as she teased the throbbing organ.

"More..please.." She barely heard gasped out from the clone nearly wriggling beneath her.

"If that's what you want.." She said, slowly sliding her mouth down onto his cock, taking a deep breath before sliding it further into her throat.

Connor threw his head back, not bothering to fight back the urge of thrusting into her waiting throat.

Fia circled her tongue gently around the now throbbing organ, delighting in the choked sounding moans coming from the male's throat. She pulled off, rubbing at the hardened member with her hand and looking up at him. "I think you've been obedient enough," She said, letting go of him and standing up, unbuttoning her shorts and slipping them down her legs. She slipped off her panties and climbed back on top of him.

Her physique was remarkably similar to a human, but her inner-most workings were slightly different. As she slowly guided him inside her (sans condom, he found them too uncomfortable) he became delightfully aware of the differences. He'd never been intimate with a human and based on his experiences he never wanted to.

The way she moved, rocking gently back and forth on his cock and gently moaning his name...he felt like he died and gone to heaven.

He just wished he could feel her.

As if his silent prayers were answered, he felt the warm sensation leave his arms as Fia's concentration broke, her movements on his cock becoming faster. "Connor.." She groaned out gently, putting her hands on his stomach for leverage. He let his large hands rest at her hips as he started thrusting into her, their bodies found a natural rhythm after a few minutes. He leaned his head down to kiss at her collarbone and down her sternum, his tongue darting out to flick over an erect, dark gray nipple. She arched her back slightly, nearly screaming when she felt blunt teeth grip at her nipple.

Her nails dragged up the muscles of his back as she felt him break away from her chest, moving up to kiss her. "Beautiful.." He said against her lips, gripping her hips even tighter than before and thrusting harder, determined to make her cum first.

With her nails almost completely sunk in his shoulders, she came, the rhythmic contractions of her inner walls slowly bring Connor to his release. Not yet exiting her, he brought his arms around her and hugged her close, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Guess *pant* my ring isn't too effective in keeping you *pant* down..remind me to invest in Kryptonian proof rope.."


End file.
